iTemporary Replacement
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Based a little on iHire an Idiot. Freddie's being secretive and Sam tries to get to the bottom of it. Can Sam figure out what's up with Freddie while trying not to get a crush on the new tech producer? Also what's up with Spencer and Gibby. Bad humor. RXR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first iCarly fanfic so go easy on me. On with the story.

* * *

Freddie, Sam and Carly are sitting on the Shay's living room couch. Freddie is listening to a song On My Own by Three Days Grace on his iPod. Freddie's mom Marissa walked in urgently and something in her eyes met something is wrong.

"Freddie Benson I need you home to take a tick bath." Marissa said and Freddie looked at her.

"I told you I was to old for those." Freddie said and Marissa looked at him. Freddie stood up and Sam snickered at that.

"Have fun with your tick bath." Sam said.

"You got a big mouth Puckett." Freddie snapped and then they started arguing. Marissa smiled looking at the two arguing which reminded her of her and her husband arguing. Marissa's smile faded and dragged Freddie out of the apartment which made the two girls look at each other confused. They ran to the door listening through it but can't make out what the two are saying due to their whispering. The door closed and Sam wondered what happened.

"That was odd." Carly said.

"Well that was Crazy and her son." Sam said and Carly just looked at her.

* * *

A/N: First iCarly story. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful views and the reviews. So I think I'll continue with the story I'm writing. On with the story.

* * *

Freddie walked in the school sleepily and wearing a black jacket with a skull and cross bones on it that's unzipped. Freddie looked at Carly and Sam.

"Hey." Freddie said and Sam looked at Freddie's jacket actually liking it. Freddie started to ignore them and started to think about Sam.

"Why did your mom needed you home early?" Carly asked and Freddie looked at her.

"What?" Freddie said confused and wondered what she said.

"I said why did your mom need you home early." Carly said.

"She needed to talk about something." Freddie said and stared off into space thinking of his dad.

"Fredrella." Sam said and Freddie looked at her.

"What?" Freddie said used to Sam's insults and heard much worse from his dad.

"Day dreaming about Carly?" Sam mocked and Freddie is unfazed.

"No." Freddie said. "Thinking about something else." Sam nodded and wondered why Freddie decided to dress in black. Sam looked at Freddie's jacket and the bell rang. The two girls walked off and Freddie walked to his class sleepily. Freddie sat at a desk and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Sam and Carly are wondering were Freddie is. Freddie walked in wearing a black shirt with a red skull and cross-bones on it under the unzipped jacket. Freddie wasn't paying attention.

"Where were you?" Carly asked and Freddie looked at her confused.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I wanted to know where you were." Carly said.

"Detention." Freddie said.

"Why?" Sam asked impressed by that.

"Falling asleep." Freddie said and Sam looked at Freddie's shirt.

"What's with the shirt?" Sam said and Freddie looked at his shirt.

"Just something new." Freddie said and walked to the fridge. Freddie pulled out two bottles of tea and walked to the counter. Freddie handed one to Sam that grabbed it.

"Thanks Fredwuss." Sam said and Freddie ignored that comment.

"Where's my ice tea?" Carly asked.

"You wanted one?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Carly said confused.

"Oh." Freddie said and thought about it. "These are the last ones anyway." Sam did a spit take and looked at Freddie. "Why did you do that?"

"Nothing. Just a thought I had." Sam said and Freddie just smiled a little at her. Freddie looked at Spencer and Gibby walk in.

"Nice shirt and jacket Fred-O." Spencer said.

"Thanks." Freddie said.

"Grab the bottle bot." Gibby said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sam said.

"Take it into a art museum." Spencer said and Gibby took his shirt off. Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Carly just watched Gibby that grab the bottle bot. Spencer grabbed the bottle bot and they walked to the elevator. Carly pressed the button on the elevator and the two went inside the elevator. Carly pressed the down and walked out of the elevator.

"Hey. Has anyone noticed that Ms. Briggs got that big brown lump off her cheek removed?" Freddie asked and they thought about it, then shuddered at the same time. Freddie started to think about his dad and how he was to visit him which Freddie didn't want to do. Freddie remembered how he was abused by his dad and was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam.

"You need to stop fuzzing out us when we're talking about what we're going to do on iCarly." Sam said.

"Oh. How about we do a Messin' With Lewbert?" Freddie said. "Like we give him a sandwich with hot stuff in it and watch him scream. Then we put jar of jalapeno juice on his desk and watch him run around looking for something to drink to cool his mouth off." Sam actually liked the idea for some reason and actually found that a little to mean.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Well that is mean burning Lewbert's mouth." Carly said and the other two looked at her with a similar expression when Carly called Gibby cute, smart and fun. "Let's do it." Freddie found that a little gross.

* * *

Freddie is sitting on the blue beanbag chair wearing black pants with the black clothes he was wearing earlier. Sam is sitting on the red beanbag chair and Carly on the purple beanbag chair.

"My head hurts." Freddie said.

"How badly?" Sam asked.

"It feels like I have a hangover." Freddie said.

"I don't know what scares me the most. That you actually pay attention to me, know what a hangover is, your wearing black or that your head started hurting worse." Sam said and Freddie looked at Sam.

"I scare you." Freddie said.  
"No." Sam said. "I just find it a little odd that's all." Freddie just shrugged.

"Ok then." Freddie said and thought about something. "How's your mom?"  
"Still the worst." Sam said and Freddie almost went deep in thought.

"Who's going to make the sandwich to put on Lewbert's desk?" Carly asked.

"I made it and I'm going to have some guy put it on his desk along with the jalapeno juice." Freddie said. "I'll be right back."

"Bring me ham." Sam said.

"Got it." Freddie said and closed the door while Carly was trying to tell him something.

"Something's wrong with Freddie." Sam said.

"How do you know?" Carly said.

"First off, he ignores you, second he got detention, third he gave tea and forth if you haven't noticed he's wearing black." Sam said and decided to get to the bottom of what's happening to Freddie.

* * *

A/N: Here you go people. Three pages of this story and sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter. Do you want me to write the next chapter about the wacky ways that Gibby and Spencer try to get the bottle bot in the museum? Review me your answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer and Gibby are in front of the manager's door waiting to go inside. Gibby wondered about something and looked at Spencer.

"Why is Freddie wearing black?" Gibby said and Spencer shrugged.

"Probably a faze or something." Spencer said and stood up. The chair Spencer was sitting on somehow burst into flames and Spencer's eyes widened. "How did that even happen?"

"I don't know." Gibby said and ran to a closest. Gibby grabbed a fire extinguisher and started putting the fire out. Gibby put the fire extinguisher back and looked at Spencer. "Great thing the Bottle Bot didn't catch on fire." Spencer just looked at Gibby and the manager called them in. They carried the Bottle Bot in the office and the manager looked at it.

"No." The manager said and Gibby was confused.

"We didn't say anything." Gibby said.

"And I said no." The manager snapped and they walked out of the office.

"Let's go home." Gibby said.

"We're not giving up that easy." Spencer said and smiled at Gibby having an idea that might work.

* * *

Spencer and Gibby walked in wearing Mariachi costumes along with fake mustaches. The Bottle Bot has a sombrero on it's head.

"Where did you get these costumes at?" Gibby said.

"Socko's brother Taylor." Spencer said and they carried the Bottle Boy in the office. The manager looked at them.

"I know you're wearing costumes." The manger said and the two walked out the door dragging the Bottle Bot along with them disappointed at that.

"Now can we give up Spencer." Gibby said and Spencer looked at him.

"Nope." Spencer said and had a sudden idea how to get the Bottle Bot in the art museum. Gibby became annoyed at that.

* * *

Spencer and Gibby walked in wearing black and ski masks. Spencer held a shovel and Gibby held a large bag. They walked in the office and the manager name Bill looked at them scared. The next thing they knew Gibby is trying to close the trunk down.

"It won't close." Gibby said and Spencer hit the bag with the shovel. Spencer tried to close the trunk and it wouldn't close. Bill walked up and closed it fully.

"There since your dirty clothes are in the trunk there's more room for you in the front." Gibby said.

"Ok." Bill said and looked at them wondering what's going to happen.

* * *

Spencer and Gibby are talking to the manager after almost getting in the museum.

"I'm sorry. I think you took the idea from last year's contestant." The manager said.

"Come on." Spencer said sounding like a four year and Gibby looked at him.

"You could either pay a fine or end up in jail." Bill said.

"But I made this before this contestant or yours." Spencer said.

"He did." Gibby said defending Spencer.

"Does he have proof with him?" Bill asked.

"No." Spencer said confused. "Who carries proof of something with them?"

"I know." Gibby said and Spencer looked at Bill.

"I made this before the contestant." Spencer said and police officers showed up. Gibby and Spencer looked at them.

"He did make the Bottle Bot before the contestant." Gibby said and Spencer nodded.

"Pay a fine or go to jail." Bill said.

"I'll pay the fine." Spencer said and they walked to the door following the cops. Spencer wondered how he ended up in the mess and Gibby wondered why Spencer brought him into the mess with him.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three is up. I need a girl character description of Freddie's friend that happens to be a girl. Name, what she likes, appearance, and nickname. Review me on what you got please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the wait. I was waiting for a reader to come up with a character description. Got one. YAY. The character will be a main one. Also thanks xXxWiseGirlxXX for the character description.

* * *

Freddie is talking to Carly and Sam about the web show. A average height girl with long red hair, freckles and green eyes walked up holding a schedule. The girl looked to be around sixteen.

"Hi. My name is Poppy Chapman." The girl Poppy said.

"Hi." Carly said and Poppy looked at Freddie.

"Hi Freddie." Poppy said excitedly and Freddie smiled.

"Hi Pop." Freddie said and Poppy smiled.

"How do you two know each other." Sam said confused and angry.

"We're best friends since kindergarten till he moved away." Poppy said.

"But we still kept contact." Freddie said.

"Then I moved here because of my dad's job." Poppy said and looked at the two girls. Poppy looked at Sam and smiled. "You're hilarious Sam. Especially in the Jo-Jo the Gigantic Baby and when you two were going to show the viewers how to make spaghetti tacos and you ate all the meatballs."

"Thanks." Sam said and smiled. Carly got a little jealous at that.

"What about me?" Carly said and Poppy looked at her.

"Eh." Poppy said uninterested.

"Which classes do you have?" Sam said and Poppy handed her schedule to Sam that grabbed it.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Carly asked and Poppy looked at her with a bored blank expression. Sam looked at Poppy and noticed that her expression is more bored and blank then hers.

"We have two classes together. So what do you do in your spare time?" Sam asked.

"I like surfing and singing." Poppy said.

"Cool." Carly said. "Which type of songs you like to sing?"

"Yeah. What?" Sam said liking country, rap and rock n' roll.

"I sometimes sing country, a little bit of rap and some times rock n' roll." Poppy said and smiled.

"Oh." Carly said disappointed.

"Anyway. I better find Mr. Howard." Poppy said and looked at her schedule.

"He hates kids." Sam said.

"He hates his wife." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said and looked at him. Poppy looked at Freddie and Sam knowing that there's something going on between them. Freddie. "I'll show you were Mr. Howard's classroom is." The two left.

"Wow. Looks like Sam and Poppy hit it off really good." Carly said and Freddie shrugged.

"She's a nice person once you get to know her." Freddie said.

"OK." Carly said. "I'll watch out if I were you." Freddie looked at her knowing she is trying to get in his head.

"We're best friends. Friends fade away but best friends are for life." Freddie said.

"Think about it." Carly said and Freddie is unfazed.

"Pop and Sam are just getting along that's all. They'll become friends and nothing will break mine and Pop's best friendship."

"Are you sure?" Carly said trying to get Freddie mad at Poppy out of jealousy.

"Are you jealous of Pop and Sam's friendship because Poppy liked her first. Is that why you're trying to get mad at Poppy so you can be friends with her?" Freddie said and looked at Carly.

SR

Sam and Poppy are sitting at desks.

"What do you know about Freddie." Sam said and Poppy looked at her.

"What?" Poppy said and Sam shrugged.

"I know you two are best friends but I just want to know what he was like before he moved her." Sam said trying to find out how much Freddie changed.

"Well he's still nice, still Gothic-" Poppy said and got interrupted.

"Still Gothic?" Sam asked confused and grabbed a notebook.

"Yeah. When he was younger he wore Gothic clothes." Poppy said.

"He wore dorky clothes." Sam said.

"Probably his mom made him." Poppy said and shrugged.

"Anything else." Sam asked and took a few notes of it on her notebook.

"Always stayed at my house." Poppy said and Sam wrote it down. "He never wanted to go home." Sam wrote it down.

"Anything else. I showed know." Sam said.

"Well he has some good grades in the classes when he was younger." Poppy said remembering.

"Like what grades." Sam said.

"B's, C's, and a few As'." Poppy said and Sam wrote it down. "He had a F in P.E because he never showed up." Sam found that a little odd and wrote it down anyway. "He also told me he has recurring dreams that he can't talk about." Sam quickly wrote it down and put the notebook. "Anything yes."

"No thanks for the help Poppy." Sam said and stuffed her notebook in her backpack.

"You're welcome." Poppy said and wondered why she needed to know a little about Freddie's past.

* * *

A/N: Here's a new chapter. I had a little bit of a writers block. Should I write a chapter with Spencer and Gibby? Answers. Also I need a plot summary for those two. Send me in ideas in reviews. Thanks for reading this chapter. Also questions about my story will be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer and Gibby are talking to the cops, Bill and the owner of the Bottle Bot.

"I didn't copy the Bottle Bot." Spencer said.

"It's true." Gibby said. "He made it when he was younger." Spencer looked at him.

"Hey." Spencer said. "Are you saying that I'm old?"

"No." Gibby said and the cops looked at them.

"I mean. I made it and the showed it on iCarly." Spencer said and Bill looked at them.

"What is this thing called iCarly?" Bill said.

"My little sister Carly and her two friends Sam and Freddie made a web-show." Spencer said.

"What is a web-show?" A cop named Bob said and Spencer along with Gibby looked at each other. They looked at the cops, Bill and the owner of the Other Bottle Bot.

"What else don't you know?" Spencer said and Gibby looked at Spencer.

"I think you shouldn't do that." Gibby said.

"But I didn't copy the Bottle Bot. The owner of the Other Bottle Bot did." Spencer said.

"I know. He showed it on his little sisters web show." Gibby said.

"What is a web show?" A cop asked.

"A web show is a show on the web." Spencer said and the cops looked at him. Gibby and Spencer looked at each other annoyed.

"Pay the fine or go in jail." Bob said and Spencer looked at him.

"Look Officer-" Spencer said and looked at the name tag. "Bob. I didn't copy the Bottle Bot from the owner. He copied the Bottle Bot from me." Gibby looked at them.

"It's true. The owner of the Other Bottle Bot stole the idea from Spencer, turned it in to the manager, and lied just to his Bottle Bot in the museum." Gibby said and Spencer sat on a chair trying to clear his head or trying not to get an headache. Spencer stood up and the chair burst into flames. Spencer pointed at the chair wondering how that happened.

"How could that possibly happen?" Spencer yelled and the cops ran off to find a fire-extinguisher. Bob returned and started to spray the chair.

"Wow. That is so weird." Bob said and Spencer looked at him.

"Oh ya think?" Spencer said and looked at them. "But I still didn't copy the Bottle Bot."

"You copied it from my Bottle Bot." The owner Tim said.

"No I didn't. You copied it from me." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Gibby said and Spencer looked at him.

"Gibby!" Spencer yelled at Gibby and Spencer looked at the cops.

"How did you set the chair on fire?" Bob asked.

"I don't know. Stuff like that happens all the time." Spencer said like he catches stuff on fire happens everyday. Bob looked at him and arched an eyebrow at that. Spencer just shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short sucky chapter. Read my stories Love, Torture, what's the difference and Get Together, to me the stories are good.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie, Poppy, Sam and Carly are in Carly's apartment. Freddie looked at the two girls.

"I need to find a replacement tech producer." Freddie said and Sam looked at Freddie closely.

"Really." Sam said and Freddie nodded. "Why?"  
"Me and my mom needs to take care of my sick uncle." Freddie said and scratched his wrist a little which he does when he lies.

"OK." Carly said and wondered why Freddie scratched his wrist. Freddie liked Carly since they met but when Sam showed up he started to like her but decided to act like he loved Carly because he knew Sam wouldn't like him. Freddie looked at Poppy.

"After this do you want to go surfing?" Poppy asked.

"I have homework." Carly said.

"Fu-screw homework." Freddie said and Carly looked at him weird.

"You're willing to pass homework?" Sam said liking the idea.

"Yeah. My mom doesn't have to know." Freddie said and walked to the fridge. Freddie took out a bottle and looked at it. "Can I have this root-beer?" Carly looked at him.

"I think it's our last one." Carly said.

"It is." Freddie said and pulled the bottle cap off using his hand. Sam just looked at him and looked at the foam roll down the bottle. Freddie lightly shook it off and drank some which caused him to spit it back into the bottle. "Ewe. This taste like it's diet." Freddie dropped it in the trashcan which sounded like the bottle broke. "Where's Spencer and Gibby?" Freddie whipped his mouth off and shrugged.

"I don't know." Carly said.

"Then call him!" Freddie yelled at her and Carly looked at him oddly. "I mean then call him." Freddie used a much calmer voice. "Sorry I yelled at you." Sam is surprised that Freddie yelled at his 'dream girl' like that. Carly took out her pear phone and started to call Spencer.

"So. How was life without me?" Poppy asked Freddie in a weird tone to get rid of the awkwardness.

"It was so boring without having my best friend in my life." Freddie said.

"I know. We should catch up and do things we used to." Poppy said and smiled.

"Yeah." Freddie said and Sam looked at them wondering how close they are to each other.

_Wait. Why do I care if Fredward and Poppy are close to each other?_ Sam thought.

"I have to go pack for my trip." Freddie said.

"Hope your uncle feels better." Carly said and Poppy looked at him.

"I'll help." Poppy said and knew the real reason. Poppy left with Freddie and Sam wondered what Freddie thinks of Poppy as more than a friend.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_ Sam thought and wondered where the thought did come from. Carly looked at Sam confused and hung up.

"That was a little odd." Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I mean that he yells louder than you." Carly said and looked at Sam.

"I think I'm rubbing off of him." Sam said and looked at Carly.

* * *

A/N: Another sucky ending to this chapter. I'm getting writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam is talking to Carly and she wondered where Freddie is.

"Where's Frednub at." Sam asked and Carly shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Carly said and Poppy ran in exhausted.

"Follow me. I know where Freddie is." Poppy said tiredly.

"Ok." Sam said confused and followed Poppy out of the door. Carly followed and they ran down the stairs seeing Lewbert.

"Get out of my lobby." Lewbert yelled at them and Poppy looked at him.

"See a psychiatrist!" Poppy yelled at him and they ran out the door.

* * *

Poppy, Sam, and Carly walked to a warehouse.

"What is he doing here?" Carly asked and they walked in the warehouse seeing a body on the ground. Poppy lead them to a body with a puddle of blood around it and looked at the body that happens to be Freddie. Blood was on his arm and blood on his stomach. Sam and Carly ran up to Freddie's body. "Oh my god."

"I was about to say that." Sam said and they looked at Poppy.

"Did you call the hospital?" Carly asked scared.

"I'm scared they'll think I'm the one who killed him." Poppy said. "Maybe he has a pulse." Carly reached over Freddie and all of a sudden his hand wrapped around Carly's wrist. Carly and Sam screamed scared. Freddie sat up and looked at them.

"Gotcha!" Poppy and Freddie yelled at them. Freddie released Carly's wrist and stood up. Freddie and Poppy looked at them.

"You're so mean." Carly said and looked at Freddie.

"It was just a prank." Freddie said.

"A mean one. I actually thought you were dead." Carly said and Freddie looked at her with a confused expression. The four of them started to leave the warehouse.

"You got to admit that it was funny." Freddie said.

"No it wasn't. It was awful." Carly said and they ended up in the lobby of the apartment.

"No blood in my lobby." Lewbert yelled.

"Ever thought of seeing a psychiatrist?" Freddie yelled back at him which got a confused look by Lewbert, Carly, and Sam. They climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Carly, Sam, Poppy, and Freddie are in the hallway with blood still on his arm and shirt.

"So. Who's prank idea was it?" Sam said and Poppy pointed at Freddie.

"His idea." Poppy said and Freddie nodded.

"Where did you get that idea of the prank?" Sam said and Marissa walked up.

"Freddie! What happened to you?" Marissa said.

"It's fake blood." Freddie said.

"Fake blood?" Marissa said and Poppy took out some bottles of fake blood out of her white bag with different colored peace signs on it.

"Fake blood." Freddie said uncomfortably and Poppy started to feel the air.

"I wonder if any of you could actually feel the tense and awkwardness in the air." Poppy said and they looked at her oddly. Spencer walked up and looked at Freddie.

"Freddie's bleeding badly." Spencer said.

"Fake blood." Freddie said.

"Oh." Spencer said. "Looks like real blood."

"He pulled a mean prank of us." Carly said. "Scared me and Sam both."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You scared Sam. How?" Spencer said interested in how Freddie scared Sam.

"He acted like he was dead and went I to check his pulse he grabbed my wrist." Carly said and smacked Freddie's head. Freddie looked at her.

"Would you stop smacking me?" Freddie asked her annoyed and tried hard not to slap Carly.

"Why did you pull a prank on us anyway?" Sam asked and Freddie looked at her.

"To get back at you for all the pranks you pulled on me." Freddie said and Sam shrugged. Carly, Sam, and Spencer went in their apartment. Freddie and Poppy looked at Marissa walk in her apartment. Freddie and Poppy looked at each other confused wondering what to do or where to go. Poppy and Freddie walked out of the apartment to Poppy's house.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Did I completely lost you on this? Did you like the prank of Freddie acting like he was dead and put fake blood on himself with the help of Poppy? Was it to mean of him? Review me please.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Carly are waiting for Freddie in the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie and Poppy walked in the Groovy holding buckets of popcorn. They sat at seats at a table.

"I hate to admit it but Paranormal Entity was better then Paranormal Activity." Freddie said and Poppy nodded in agreement.

"You two went on a date?" Carly said confused.

"No gross." Freddie and Poppy said disgusted at that. Freddie and Poppy looked at each other. Poppy slapped Freddie which caused him to slap her back and the two looked at Carly and Sam like nothing happened. Sam and Carly looked at them.

"Then why were you two at the movies?" Sam asked slightly jealous.

"To watch Paranormal Entity." Freddie said.

"I heard that it's scarier than Paranormal Activity." Sam said.

"It is." Freddie said and looked at her.

"I wanted to see both of them but Carly here didn't want to because it's to scary." Sam said and grabbed the bucket of popcorn from Freddie.

"We have to look for a replacement." Carly said.

"I'll leave once you do." Poppy said and was about to leave.

"Stay." Freddie said.

"I can't and I'll be outside your apartment building teasing hobos with this popcorn." Poppy said.

"Don't get bitten by another rabid squirrel." Freddie said and they looked at each other.

"You got bitten to." Poppy said defensively

"Says the one who touched that squirrels nuts." Freddie said and tried not to laugh. Freddie hit his head on the table. "I got a headache now."

"No kiddin', after you were slammin' your head on the table." Poppy said and they waited for a few minutes thinking.

"What do you call your moms?" Freddie asked.

"I call my mom, Mama." Poppy said.

"I don't know my mom." Carly said.

"I call my mom, Mom." Sam said. "You?"

"I call my mom, mommy." Freddie said joking.

"Really?" Poppy said arching an eyebrow at that.

"No. I say, 'hey, yo bitch.'" Freddie said and chuckled. The others looked at two boys, one that looks to be around eleven and one that looks to be around ten. The eleven year old seemed to have a black eye, a few bruises on his wrist like someone forcefully dragged him around, and a few bruises around his neck like someone was strangling him.

"I'm not kidding." The eleven year old said and the group looked at the boys. The ten year old went in the restroom and the eleven year old walked up to the counter.

"They look familiar." Carly said.

"I think they they go to Ridgeway." Sam said and looked at the eleven year old searching his pockets for more money. Sam walked up and looked at the eleven year old. "Hi I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam. I'm Mason." The eleven year old now named Mason said.

"How much money do you need?" Sam said.

"Five dollars." Mason said and Sam handed T-Bo the money. "Thanks." Mason looked at Sam. "I've seen you somewhere."

"Maybe from iCarly." Sam said.

"What's iCarly?" Mason said confused.

"A web-show." Sam said confused. _Ok, this kid has serious issues._ Sam thought and instantly regretted what she thought.

"My dad doesn't let me go on the internet." Mason said.

"No offense but your dad is uncool." Sam said.

"And he's also an asshole." Mason said and Sam looked at him with a confused expression.

"How old are you?" Sam said.

"Eleven and I'm in the seventh grade." Mason said.

"Who's that one boy you walked in with." Sam asked.

"My cousin Oliver." Mason said and grabbed the stuff he ordered. Mason looked at Carly. "The brunette-"

"Is very sexy. I get it." Sam said upset.

"No I was going to she looks ok." Mason said. "And the other girl is pretty." Mason looked at Sam. "I was going to say that you're beautiful." Mason looked at Oliver and was about to walk away. "Thanks for helping me pay for this stuff."

"Hey. How did you get that black eye?" Sam said and Mason placed his hand over his eye.

"I walked into a pole." Mason's said, making a bad attempt at a lie.

"Really." Sam said confused and Mason looked at her. Mason ran to the door taking Oliver with him and Sam sat the table confused.

"Why were you nice to him?" Freddie said.

"I felt sorry for him because he has a black eye, he needed money, and he looked sad." Sam said.

"Aw." Carly said.

"He doesn't know what iCarly is." Sam said.

"Why?" Poppy said.

"His dad doesn't let him go on the internet." Sam said.

"That's sad." Freddie said and Sam looked at Freddie.

"Yeah." Sam said. "I rather teach that man a thing or two."

"You don't know this kid." Freddie said.

"He's eleven years old, in seventh grade, he says his dad is uncool, an asshole, and the older boy that he walked in with was his cousin named Oliver." Sam said.

"Wow." Poppy said and the others nodded.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It was weird though. He said he got that black eye by walking into a pole." Poppy, Freddie, Sam, and Carly thought about that.

"That must be the weirdest lie I ever heard." Freddie said and they nodded.

* * *

A/N: Sorry there isn't enough action. Did I make Sam to OOC for making her be nice to a eleven year old boy? If you read my other stories, you'll know who I got the two boys at. I have a feeling this won't be the last time you'll read about Mason. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, Carly, Poppy, and Freddie are talking about the replacement. An eleven year old girl with pinkish, reddish hair walked up and looked at Sam.

"Which one of you is Sam?" The girl asked and Sam raised her hand.

"Me." Sam said confused and looked at the girl that handed her five dollars. "Why are you giving me five dollars?"

"You know that boy Mason?" The girl said.

"Yeah." Sam said uncomfortably and looked at the girl.

"Well he wanted to repay you the five dollars you gave him in person." The girl said and handed Sam a five dollar bill. "But then something came up," The girl thought about it. "So he made me give you the five dollars." The girl was about to leave.

"What's your name and how do you know Mason?" Sam said.

"I'm Rachel and Mason is my best friend." Rachel said. "Bye." Rachel left whipping back tears.

"Mason is nice. He paid me back." Sam said. "I wonder what happened."

"I remember this morning I heard police and ambulance sirens go down there." Freddie said and pointed behind him. "Then like thirty minutes I heard them go up to the hospital" Freddie pointed forward and Sam shrugged.

* * *

Sam, Poppy, Freddie, and Carly met Rachel at the doors. Rachel is holding a handmade card.

"Where are you going?" Poppy said and looked at the card. "With a card?"

"Nowhere important." Rachel lied and they stared at her. "To the hospital." Rachel put the card in her backpack and made sure it's still straight.

"Why?" Carly said confused and Rachel chewed on her lower lip.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell people." Rachel said.

"So it's something about a boy." Sam asked with a devious smile.

"No." Rachel said and Freddie looked at her.

"Why did you make a card?" Freddie said and Rachel sighed.

"Fine." Rachel said. "I'm going to the hospital to see someone."

"Like who?" Sam said and Rachel chewed on her lower lip again. Rachel looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Poppy, Sam, Rachel, Freddie, and Carly walked up to hospital room 219. Rachel knocked on the door lightly and looked at them. They heard a voice mumble a 'come in' and they walked in. Mason has a bunch of bruises on his arm along with cuts and a few burn marks. Rachel walked in along with the others and sat cross-legged on the bed. Rachel gently stroked his arm.

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"I've felt worse." Mason said.

"How? You're in the hospital." Carly said and Mason moved his arm away from his eyes. Mason looked at her annoyed.

"That's pretty obvious." Mason said.

"Someone's grumpy." Poppy said.

"I've been unconscious for six hours." Mason said and Rachel reached in her backpack taking out the card she made. Rachel handed it to Mason that grabbed it gently.

"Thanks." Mason said and opened the card to read it.

"So who did your dad shoot?" Rachel said uncertainly.

"His girlfriend." Mason said in an angry tone and Rachel looked at him oddly.

"You're dad shot his girlfriend?" Sam said with a confused expression and Mason pointed.

"That was the same expression I got when I told the cops when they came to question me." Mason said and smiled. "Good times."

"I'm guessing they interviewed you at lunch." Rachel said and Mason sat up wincing in pain doing so.

"Yeah." Mason said. "My dad punished me everyday with mercy."

"So how did you guys become best friends?" Freddie asked.

"In preschool when I fell off the monkey bars falling on top of him." Rachel said.

"Can I talk to Mason alone?" Sam asked and the others left. The door closed.

Sam's POV

Once everyone left for some reason I wanted to break down crying and I felt Mason watching.

"You can cry. I won't tell anybody." Mason said and that kind of made me sick for him being nice to me, so I broke down crying.

"Why does he love Carly and not me?" I asked.

"Who's he?" Mason said and the kid was getting a little annoying.

"Freddie, the dorky Gothic looking one." I said and Mason nodded. "And Carly is the ok one."

"She's nice. I heard that you hurt him physically and a little bit emotionally." Mason said. "Maybe he likes her because she doesn't hurt him."  
"But she hurts emotionally." I said. _Whoa. Big word._

"Maybe he likes her because he knows she won't beat him up and because he thinks he loves her. Also maybe he thinks she is so perfect. But true is no one is perfect." Mason said. _This kid has a point._

"So you're saying that I have to be nice to make him love me like a friend?" I said.

"No. Maybe he's covering up his love for someone else by loving the other person." Mason said.

"That's true." I said and looked at the door. I whipped my tears away. "You guys can come in now." Mrs. Benson came in holding a fire-extinguisher, Spencer came in holding a broom (Where did he get that broom I have no clue and when he got here I don't know), Carly and Freddie in panic-mode and Rachel in a karate stance. _Wow. Weird much_?

"Dudes and dudettes chill. Nobody's hurt. So you can put those..._weapons_ back where they belong." Mason said slightly freaked out. _Can this day get anymore weirder? _I thought and looked at Mason that somehow manage to fall asleep.

No one's POV

"Does he have any broken bones?" Spencer asked.

"No." Marissa said.

"Why are we here anyway? We barely know this kid." Freddie asked and Rachel looked at him with an angry expression. "Except for her." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah." Carly said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, also for the boring story so far without the drama and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam, Freddie, Poppy and Carly walked in Ridgeway talking about how to find a tech producer.

"I mean I don't know where to start." Carly said and looked at Mason that is sitting on a bench cross-legged coloring something on a piece of paper. "I thought he got taken away from his dad." They walked up and Mason looked at them.

"What?" Mason said confused.

"I thought you got taken away from your dad." Carly said.

"I did. I live in Foster Care with my mom who lives around this town so I'll still be going to this school." Mason said like it was no big deal.

"Do you know how to find a tech producer?" Sam asked.

"Make fliers and post them around the town or the school." Mason said annoyed.

"Fliers?" Poppy said.

"Or posters. Like advertising something. Like that Carly vs. Shelby Marx thing." Mason said.

"Oh." Carly said and looked at Mason. "So how do we make fliers?"

"There's a thing called internet." Mason said and started to color the picture. Freddie looked at the skull and cross-bones that seems to be on fire. Mason is confused at something. "Can someone clear things up for me? I mean I met you at the Groovy Smoothie, you visited me in the hospital, and you're talking to me like we're friends."

"I'm confused at that to." Poppy said and thought about it. "I think we're being nice to you is because we're probably sorry about the abuse thing." Mason shrugged unfazed by that.

"I'm fine with it." Mason said and started to shade in the flames with the red crayon.

"You use crayons." Freddie said and Sam looked at him.

"I'm lightly shading it in and I'm going to use colored pencils to darken it." Mason said. "And crayons are awesome." Sam nodded.

"Do you think you can draw me a picture like that and with my name on it like yours?" Freddie asked and Mason looked at his drawing with his name written on it in old English.

"Sorry. I draw things for people I know very well." Mason said. "Not for people who I barely know because I feel like I'm talking to strangers." Mason packed up his stuff and left. Carly, Poppy, Sam, and Freddie looked at each other.

"Well there goes a person that might help us with the temporary replacement." Freddie said.

"No need to get mad about it." Sam said and looked at Freddie that ran down the hallway. Mr. Howard looked at him.

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Mr. Howard said.

"YOU call it running, I call it advanced speed-walking." Freddie said and smiled.

"You have detention." Mr. Howard said.

"For what? Advanced speed-walking?" Freddie asked confused in a defiant tone.

"Double detention." Mr. Howard said.

"Whatever." Freddie said and Mr. Howard walked off mumbling about how he hates children. Freddie looked at Carly and Sam. Sam is impressed by that and looked at Carly that had a look of longing. Sam looked at Poppy that just stared at her best friend and Sam looked at Freddie that returned.

"That was fun." Freddie said.

"What would your mom say when she found out about that you got detention?" Carly asked.

"I'll ignore her." Freddie said and shrugged. Poppy just rolled her eyes and looked in her bag looking for a text book.

* * *

A/N: Sorry took so long to get this chapter updated and sorry for the stupid ending. Hope I cleared up some thing. It took to long because I keep adding things and deleting them because I found the ideas I had stupid. Then having writer's block and sorry for the short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam, Freddie, Poppy, and Carly walked in Ridgeway. A girl ran up holding a flier and looked at the iCarly group

"Is it true that iCarly is looking for a replacement tech producer?" The girl said.

"Yeah. But where did you hear that?" Carly said confused.

"This flier." The girl said and showed it the group. The flier had a lightning bolt, iCarly was in green in the middle of lightning bolt, Freddie was wearing black, had his arms crossed, was slightly turned left, Sam is holding a guitar, Carly was pointing down at 'is looking for a replacement tech producer' in purple, the sky was light blue, and the ground was dark green. Sam grabbed the flier.

"Where did you get this?" Carly asked.

"My locker. I opened my locker and it fell out." The girl said.

"This is awesome." Sam said.

"Where did this person get this picture of me?" Freddie said.

"I don't know." Carly said and looked at a small group of teenagers at the stairs. The four heard a faint clinking sound.

"Everyone loves a slinky, you gotta get a slinky. Slinky, slinky, go slinky go." The group sang and the slinky hit the ground getting back in a stack. Mason and Rachel got to the bottom floor. Mason picked up the slinky and smiled. Mason handed it to a girl and she passed it up. Rachel ran up the stairs and Mason was about to go up the stairs.

"Mason!" Sam yelled and Mason seemed to jump up startled. Mason looked at the group and walked up a little nervous.

"What?" Mason said a little confused.

"Why did you make fliers when you told us you wouldn't?" Sam asked.

"I felt guilty and spent most of my time at home making the fliers, then I had Rachel help me by putting the fliers in people's lockers at night, because I picked the lock of the school." Mason said.

"What's with the slinky?" Carly said and Mason looked at her.

"Ugh. Why do you seem to irritate me?" Mason said annoyed and Poppy chuckled at that. Poppy's eyes landed on Freddie's wrist that seemed to have three lines on it and grabbed his arm. Poppy dragged Freddie around the corner and Mason looked at the group at the stairs. Mason started to walk to the group and he turned around having a strange look in his eyes and looked at the girls. "Your welcome that I tried to help you to get a replacement tech-producer." Mason went back to Rachel and Sam looked at Carly.

"One creepy ten year old." Sam said and they went up to the lockers. Sam and Carly began to listen to Freddie and Poppy's conversation.

"Are you cutting yourself again?" Poppy snapped at Freddie. Carly and Sam looked at each other.

"I don't remember." Freddie lied.

"Yeah, right. I'm your close friend. Tell me anything." Poppy said and Freddie looked at her hair.

"Did you do something new with your hair?" Freddie said and pointed at Poppy's hair.

"Yeah. I braided it at night and when I woke up I took the braids out making it look the way it is." Poppy said and Freddie nodded.

"Cool." Freddie said and was about to leave. Poppy grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the wall. "Hey." Freddie looked at Poppy. "Yes I am. But for a good reason."

"Just like cutting yourself after that-" Poppy said.

"You promised to never bring that up." Freddie said.

"How should I know that-" Poppy said.

"Stop bringing that up." Freddie said and shuddered at the bad memory of what happened to him in his past. Sam was listening closely to what they're saying and thought of the things Poppy said. After Sam thought about it, she figured out Freddie had a bad past and guessed it was bad enough to make Freddie cut himself. Sam wondered what else happened to him in the past to make him not talk about. Sam wondered what Gibby and Spencer is doing because she hasn't seen Gibby around the school.

* * *

Gibby and Spencer is arguing with the police at the police station. Gibby took his shirt off and all the adults stopped arguing. They looked at them with a questioning look.

"Ok. That's not weird at all." A cop said and looked at Gibby confused.

* * *

Sam shrugged and looked at Carly. Freddie and Poppy walked up to them.

"Hey want happened to you in the past." Carly said.

"I don't want to talk to about it." Freddie said and left to his locker. Carly, Sam, and Poppy looked at each other.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had ideas and found that they didn't fit with the chapter. Yay, Gibby takes his shirt off moment.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I deleted a chapter because it was the same one as another chapter. Thanks CrystalLuna13.

* * *

Freddie, Sam, and Carly are bored after they didn't want the contestants that seemed obsessed with the web-show or the three teens. A guy walked in and the girls looked at him.

"Hey. I'm Cort." Cort said.

"You are so good looking." Sam said and smiled.

"I was about to say that." Carly said and looked at Sam.

"You guys." Freddie said and gave Sam a be serious look. Freddie looked at Cort. "Thank you Cort. You can go now."

"Go where?" Cort said confused.

"I don't know. Wherever you came from. We've already decided who we're going to hire." Freddie said.

"We sure have!" Sam said.

"Congratulations Cort!" Carly exclaimed happily.

"What!" The tech-producer said and looked at the girls. Freddie didn't like the idea of having a guy like Cort be the tech-producer for the web-show. Freddie rolled his eyes and scratched his wrist.

* * *

The two web stars are fixing their hair to look nice for Cort and Sam straightened her clothes thinking about Freddie's past is. Sam looked at Cort that walked in and the two girls got in front of the camera. Cort grabbed the camera and turned it on. Cort held the camera upside down.

"Uh. In five, four, three, two, one." Cort said and Sam looked at the camera that's upside down.

"The camera is upside down." Sam said and smiled.

"Oh." Cort said and turned it upright again. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Carly said with a flirty smile, swayed side to side a little, and twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Sam knew that it was an obvious attempt at flirting and looked at the camera.

"Now on with the show." Sam said and smiled moving her arms in a ta-da motion looking at Carly.

* * *

Sam walked down the stairs and walked to the fridge. Sam opened the fridge and started to look throw the food. Carly and Cort walked down the stairs to see the blonde looking throw the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Carly said with a slight chuckle in her voice. The blonde looked at Carly with a slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Eating." Sam said and the pizza fell on the floor. Sam looked at it and looked at her best friend.

"Wow." Carly said without emotion.

"Does she-" Cort asked.

"This is her second home." Carly said. "Away from her mom."

"I can't stand my mom sometimes. But at least she's trying to take better care of me." Sam said and smiled. "Have you noticed that Fredwad seems mysterious?" The blonde asked the brunette.

"Kinda." The brunette replied and Spencer walked in leading Mason.

"Look who I found at the junkyard." Spencer said referring to Mason.

"What are you doing at the junkyard?" Carly said.

"Looking for things." Mason said and shrugged.

"Cool." Spencer said and held his hand up for a high-five. Mason looked at his hand.

"Your hand is in my face." The ten year old said staring at Spencer's hand.

"A high five." Spencer said and Mason hit Spencer's hand with his own. The ten year old just looked at Spencer with a confused expression and looked at the others.

"Hi, Sam, Carly, and person I don't even know." Mason said looking at Cort.

"Hi. I'm Cort. And you are?" Cort said.

"Mason." said the ten year old and he walked to the counter. Mason stared at the chair and managed to sit on a purple chair with some help from Sam.

"Rachel texted me to go to the junkyard to get something to." Mason said confused.

"So you got a phone?" Carly said and smiled.

"Yeah. One of those slider ones." Mason said. "My mom's cheap but at least she cares about me. I'm still getting used to her hugging me and I'm still figuring out about the text language." Mason turned the chair around using the counter to help him. "Where's Freddie at anyway?"

"Off somewhere with Poppy." Sam said and shrugged. _Maybe I can talk to Mason about his abuse thing and his dad murdered someone thing._ Sam looked at the computer and saw that it had video of Freddie along with Poppy on a plane. Mason is thinking and Sam looked at him.

"Well I better go home to leave you guys to do something." Mason said and was about to leave.

"When your dad abused you, how did you feel?" Carly asked and they looked at her.

"In pain." Sam said and Mason nodded. Mason looked at the time and got of the chair.

"I have to go." Mason said and left with Spencer. The blonde looked at Cort and tried to look at the video page on iCarly.

"Where's the videos page?" Sam said and Cort looked at the computer to.

"It's supposed to be there." Carly said and looked at the computer. "Why isn't it there?"

"If I knew why did I ask you where's it at?" Sam said and started to click on random pages to see if it's there. Sam's eyes widened at the realization.

"What?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Someone deleted it." Sam said shocked and realized Cort must have deleted it. Sam and Carly looked at Cort. "Why did you delete it?"

"Accident." Cort said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"No use to get mad at him. It's his first day." Carly said and looked at Cort with a flirty smile. Sam inwardly groaned at that attempt of flirting to and looked at the two that's making her sick inside.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the jank chapter and delay. Ideas, adding them, deleting them, and other stuff. Don't want to go to school tomorrow but I have to.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam, Carly, and Cort are in the studio. Cort is trying to set up the equipment and Sam wondered what Spencer and Gibby are doing.

Spencer and Gibby had an idea about showing the police about the Bottle Bot on the Pics page along with the Videos page.

* * *

"Gibby, get on the iCarly web-site." Spencer said and Gibby did what he's told. Gibby typed in the URL and tried to find the Pics and Videos pages.

"They're not there." Gibby said.

"What?" Spencer said and ran to the laptop.

"It's not there." Gibby said shocked and took his shirt off. Everyone in the police station looked at him.

* * *

Carly smiled all flirty like at Cort while putting on lip-gloss and Sam was thinking of what happened to Freddie in the past. Sam looked at Carly.

"Hey I'm going to the little lady's room." Carly said and left. Sam looked at Cort.

"So do you think you want to hang out sometime. Just the two of us. Alone." Sam said asking Cort on a date and Cort looked at Sam.

"No. Sorry." Cort said. "I already have a girlfriend." Sam is confused and looked down at a table really confused with that. Sam thought about Freddie's past and wondered why Poppy went with Freddie to help him take care of his sick uncle. Sam shrugged and looked at Carly that entered the studio wearing a short skirt, black tank top, and boots.

"There's some iced tea in the kitchen." Carly said and Sam ran out of the studio and into the kitchen. Sam grabbed a bottle and called Mason which she got his phone number. Mason picked up on the forth ring and Sam opened her bottle of tea.

"Hello." Mason said groggily.

"Were you sleeping?" Sam said confused.

"No. I was sky diving." Mason said being sarcastic and Sam looked at her phone confused. Sam placed it near her ear again. "Why did you call?"

"I was just wondering what your doing. Is Rachel there?" Sam said.

"Hold on." Mason said and Sam looked at her bottle of tea.

"What?" Rachel said sleepily.

"Why are you two tired?" Sam said.

"Mason kept me up watching those Freddy and Jason movies." Rachel said. "He kept walking up because I keep kicking him in my sleep because of nightmares from watching those movies."

"Cool. So I have this crush on this guy but he has a girlfriend." Sam said.

"Oh. You're dating Freddie." Rachel said.

"No. What gave you that idea?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Rachel said and Sam heard someone walk somewhere.

"Who left?" Sam said.

"Mason went to the bathroom." Rachel said.

"What were the signs that Mason was getting abused?" Sam said and her heart pounding.

"He never showed up for P.E., never wanted to go home, always stayed at my house, and he told me he has recurring dreams he doesn't want talk to about." Sam realized that was what Poppy told her and needs to talk to Freddie about letting her abuse him.

"Thanks for telling me that and bye." Sam said and hung up. The blonde went upstairs and looked in the window at Carly and Cort kissing. Sam's eyes widened and tried not to let that hurt her. Sam walked in and looked at them break away. "Sup."

"Oh me and Cort are going out." Carly said.

"Cort told me that's dating someone." Sam said hurt.

"I was lying." Cort said and Sam is shocked that he lied to her just to date Carly. Sam looked at the new couple upset.

"Enjoy each other." Sam said in a weird tone and they looked at her confused. Sam faked a smile and still is shocked of what she learned about Freddie.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending this story after I write chapter fourteen. Don't worry my loyal readers. I'll be back soon with a new story.


	14. Chapter 14

Freddie and Poppy walked in Carly's apartment. Sam is sitting on the counter, Carly and Cort are sitting on the couch together.

"What did we miss?" Poppy said and smiled.

"Nothing much except Carly and Cort are dating." Sam said and Freddie nodded.

"Nice." Freddie said and sat at the computer. Freddie went on the iCarly site and looked at Sam staring at him with a weird expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam shrugged.

"No reason." Sam said and Freddie turned his attention back to the screen putting up the videos and pictures page. Freddie texted Gibby and looked at Sam that is still staring at him with the weird expression which Freddie found weird. Carly dragged Freddie into the hallway which made him uncomfortable.

"Are you in love?" Carly said remembering that they texted each other and Freddie kept mentioning a girl then tried to cover it up.

"Can we not just talk about it?" Freddie said.

"No we can not just talk about it." Carly said.

"My mom's waiting for me to-" Freddie said pointing at his apartment.

"I don't care. Are you in love?" Carly said and Freddie just stared at her clearly not wanting to answer the question.

"So what's in chicken pot pie. I know the chicken but what-" Freddie said.

"Are you in love or not?" Carly said not backing down and Freddie just looked at her.

_Can she learn that some people don't want her to get all up in our kool-aid?_ Freddie thought.

"Yes." Freddie said finally after getting annoyed.

"But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with as long as-" Carly said.

_What promise did we make? Oh wait I think it's about me saving her life and getting the casts off. And how did this conversation turn around on her._ Freddie thought and looked at Carly.

"I didn't say I was in love with you." Freddie said and unknown to them Sam is listening to their conversation through the door shocked that Freddie wasn't in love with her.

"Then who are you in love with?" Carly said.

"I'm not telling." Freddie said.

"Why not?" Carly said.

"It took me years to talk about my past to Pop." Freddie said and Sam ran to the counter. Sam sat on the counter and the two walked in.

"So Poppy and I had a conversation about what you were like back then." Sam said.

"And?" Freddie said worriedly.

"She said you never did PE, you got grades, and you said you have recurring dreams that you can't talk about." Sam said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Freddie said even more worried.

"Oh I don't know. I traced it back to when your dad was abusing you." Sam said and Freddie faked laughed at that.

"Come on. Do you think my dad would do that to me?" Freddie said.

"Mason has one friend, like you, Mason didn't do P.E, like you because I believe that he doesn't want anyone to see all his bruises and stuff, and the boy has recurring dreams that he doesn't want to talk about because it's bringing up bad memories." Sam said.

"Is this all true?" Carly said shocked.

"Yes. All of it's true." Freddie said.

"Why are you cutting yourself then?" Sam said.

"Because of school, the web-show, and I was visiting my dad." Freddie said. The door opened and Mason stood there holding hands with Rachel.

"Hello." Mason said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello." Rachel said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello." They both said at the same time and walked in. Rachel closed the door.

"I see hand holding." Carly said in a sicking sweet voice that makes Mason what to throw up.

"Stay away from my guy." Rachel said holding Mason close.

"How did a ten year old get an eleven year old?" Freddie said surprised.

"I'm eleven." Mason said.

"You said you were ten." Sam said.

"Yesterday was my birthday." Mason said.

"And you didn't invite me?" Sam said shocked and Mason opened his backpack after letting go of Rachel's hand. Mason grabbed a bag of candy and tossed it to her. "Wow. Thanks." Mason and Rachel sat on the couch.

"So you two got together how?" Carly said.

"At his birthday party. In his living room, because I kissed him in a surprise attack." Rachel said. "He was explaining how he blew up his microwave." Mason nodded and looked at Sam along with Freddie.

* * *

Two months later

Freddie, Sam and Carly are talking about how Spencer managed to get his Bottle Bot in the museum awhile back. Sam walked up to Freddie and pushed out of the chair at the counter. Freddie stood up and looked at her.

"Sam." Freddie said.

"Awe I hurt wittle Fweddie." Sam said in a baby voice and then they start to fight. Carly shook her head no.

_I can't believe they are dating._ Carly thought and looked at the computer. Carly looked at Sam and Freddie kissing. Cort walked in silently and covered Carly's eyes.

"Guess who?" Cort said Sam and Freddie looked at the two.

"Cort." Carly said and giggled.

"Yeah." Cort said and Carly kissed him.

"So. Spencer got his Bottle Bot in a museum awhile back." Sam said.

"I wondered what Mason and Rachel are doing." Carly said.

"Me to." Freddie and Sam said in unison. They turned to each other and Sam slapped Freddie which made him slap her back. They looked at Carly who is staring at them with a weird expression.

"I still can't believe you two are dating." Carly said.

"Can you stop saying that? No wonder why Mason and Rachel stopped coming here because you kept repeating that." Sam said.

"Well sorry. Still weird that you two are." Carly said and they looked at her.

"I still can't believe Mason had abuse worse than me." Freddie said.

"Let's see, Mason's dad tried to strangle him to death, his dad nearly knocked Mason's head off with a big sharp knife, along with a sledge hammer, his dad threw a vase at him, and his dad shoved him downstairs to." Sam said and Freddie nodded.

"Poor kid." The teens said in unison.

"I hope those bad dreams were off soon." Freddie said and looked at Sam that tackled him to the ground. Carly and Cort looked at each other

"How can Freddie put up with that?" Cort said and Carly shrugged.

"Freddie's used to it." Carly said and looked at the two on the floor.

"Sam stop it." Freddie said as Sam continued to spank him.

"Since his mom found out that him and Sam are dating, she gives him tick baths due to her thinking that Sam has ticks." Carly said.

"Wow." Cort said and looked at the two on the floor that are now kissing.

"I know." Carly said and looked at Cort.

* * *

A/N: Stupid ending of this last chapter. Do me a favor and review if you think that Sam and Freddie were out of character or in character?


End file.
